


Until Next Summer

by EternalDarkEyes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto's Birthday Exchange 2015, hotarubi no Mori e - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalDarkEyes/pseuds/EternalDarkEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps a time would come where they no longer could be together. Where fate or magic or a touch would tear them apart. Until then, Makoto wanted to enjoy every day. He wanted to make memories. To swim and explore. If this was the fate Haru saw for himself, Makoto would make sure what they had until then would be far from meaningless."</p>
<p>A MakoHaru Free! fanfic based loosely on Hotarubi No Mori E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekat/gifts).



> This fanfic is for the Makoto Birthday Exchange. I am really excited to participate in the celebration! This boy is my life, and he deserves so many good and beautiful things. Please enjoy!

-6-

 

The sand was too hot for his bare feet. They still stung slightly now despite his choice to brave the ebbing waves foaming around his ankles. But the tumbling waves across the shore did nothing to compare with the storming fear that raged inside Makoto.

Every summer for as long as he could remember, Makoto and his family visited his uncle who lived in a place called Iwatobi. It was a mysterious place to Makoto where great green hills embraced the blue stretch of the sea.  Unlike his home in the city, here he could run and laugh and wander without his mom scolding him to behave. Now though, he wished his mother would scold him. At least that would mean he was safe.

His shirt stuck to him uncomfortably while the back of his neck and ears burned. Overheated and exhausted, Makoto’s legs finally gave out from under him. His journey ended here. Calves covered in sand and a salty breeze heightening the taste of his sweat. He would never see his mom or dad again. Never get to see his new brother and sister his mother had promised would come by the first snowfall. Makoto would be lost forever.

“Hey.”

For a brief moment, Makoto felt a bit of relief from the hot sun. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

The sun still shone bright overhead, and Makoto winced with a sudden blindness. Scrunching his eyes, he attempted to peer upward as the light dimmed again.

A blue-faced cat stared back.

Jolting up, Makoto stared wide-eyed at the cat face that shadowed him from the sun. It was not a cat at all! But a man with a cat mask who stood tall above him. Makoto could cry. He was saved. Someone had found him and now he could go home and maybe even get to watch the new episode of his favorite TV show tonight. Nevermind, Makoto was definitely going to cry now.

In a wave of emotion and relief, Makoto jumped to embrace his savior. A savior who quickly took a step back and let Makoto fall forward for a mouthful of sand.

“Careful. Don’t do that,” the stranger said, voice muffled by the mask.

Completely stunned, Makoto could only slowly look up from his position in the sand. Who was this person to act so cruelly when just a moment before he had just guaranteed Makoto’s safe return home? Was this person a bad type of stranger who he had been warned about by his mother? Did this mean he was still lost? Or worse, being kidnapped?

Overwhelmed and upset, Makoto finally let out his despair. Sand crunched between his teeth as hiccupping sobs shook his body. The combination of sweat, tears, and sand burned his eyes. Consumed by the pain, he did not notice the stranger approach him again and kneel down to his level. A cool voice startled him as he gasped a couple breaths in between his cries.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen. Its okay. You are okay.”

Nervously, Makoto looked up again to face the stranger. Face still hidden by the full cat mask, Makoto could not understand the true of intent of the stranger. However, his voice was calming and words comforting. The stranger’s presence was enough to again distract Makoto for a moment from his sandy discomfort and emotional turmoil.

The stranger pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it lightly on the ground in front of Makoto.

“Clean your face. You will feel better,” the stranger instructed.

Makoto stared at that masked face for a moment more. He did not know what to make of this strange man who could be so cruel to let him fall but then kind enough to help clean him up. Finally, he picked up the cloth and made rough swipes at his face to clear the sand. He was able to get a lot off, but his eyes still burned and sand grated against his teeth. After a couple failed attempts to spit out the sand, Makoto stood up to wipe at the sand sticking to his legs and hidden in the folds of his clothes. With one last pat, Makoto built his courage to resolutely meet the gaze of the cat mask.

“Are you a nice stranger or a bad stranger?” Makoto asked firmly. “Mom told me to run away from bad strangers. But… I don’t know which you are.”

The stranger did not answer. Instead, he held Makoto’s gaze a moment. Though he could not see the eyes of the stranger due to the mask, Makoto felt their weight.

“I will disappear if I am touched by a human.”

The stranger stood then, and began to walk toward the forest that lined the beach.

“Clean water is this way.”

Makoto watched as the man made his way towards the trees. “Human? Disappear? What was he talking about?” Makoto wondered. “Where would he go if he were touched?”

After taking a deep breath, Makoto jogged up to the stranger. Questions aside, his head was pounding with thirst and the sand really itched.

The stranger silently led the way through the trees. Soon, Makoto could no longer see the shoreline. With several more steps through the forest, even the rush of the waves was lost to the silence of the trees. As they walked, Makoto felt more and more like the forest was watching him. Entranced by the presence of the forest pressing upon him, Makoto nearly walked into the masked stranger who has stopped abruptly in front of him. Wary of the stranger’s warning, he successfully side-stepped and tripped over a root instead. With another fall, his body met the cool embrace of a trickling stream.

Rather than be shocked by the fall, Makoto eagerly dipped his face below the surface and scrubbed. The relief was instant. The burning chaffing of the sand was washed away as was the heavy taste of the sea. Thoroughly soaked and sand free, Makoto filled his cupped hands with the water and then pressed them to his lips. The water was cool and refreshing. Makoto felt so much better.

“This water is good water,” The stranger said absently.

Having momentarily forgotten the stranger in his sudden relief, Makoto turned to observe the man once again.

He seemed normal enough. Besides his mask, he was dressed in regular clothes. At the moment, he was sitting at the edge of the stream, fingers dipped into the gentle current.

“I’m… lost,” Makoto admitted at last, standing now in the middle of the knee-high stream. “Uncle took me to the beach today. I lost him while shell hunting.”

The stranger listened silently, his only reaction being the stilling of his fingers in the water.

“Can you take me home?” Makoto asked, adding a belated “please” after the stranger failed to respond immediately.

The stranger reached deeper into the water, his fingers fanning out. After another moment, the stranger let out a sigh. Retracting his hand from the water, he stood fully and turned his gaze towards Makoto.

“I will disappear if I am touched by a human,” he repeated himself from earlier, and then continued. “A path this way leads to the town. I will take you there.”

“Really? Thank you! Thank you!!” Makoto exclaimed in joy, splashing as a he ran up to the bank of the stream where the stranger was.

The stranger turned then from the stream, and began to make his way in a different direction than where they had come from. Makoto dutifully followed. As they distanced themselves from the stream, the presence of the forest once again set itself upon Makoto. The silence and the shadows chilled his wet skin. Makoto felt very much like he was being watched.

The feeling continued as they came to the top of a hill. There, a tori stood tall unlike any other tori Makoto had ever seen. The wood had gone green with plant life and age. As it stood high above him, Makoto felt it could outlast anything. This tori led to long gradual descent of a stone stairway which connected several smaller tori to the one where they currently stood. Or at least where Makoto stood. The stranger had already begun his descent down the stone stairway. Makoto’s bare feet slapped the stone as he ran to catch up.

At the base of the hill was another, grander tori. By now, however, Makoto was far too tired to notice the elaborate aged detail that decorated the top of it. The trees broke to reveal the orange evening sky. Here the stranger finally stopped.

“This path will lead you to the town,” the stranger said, his cat face turned towards the wider, more open path.

Makoto nodded silently as he walked passed the stranger. The path was long and the town was still out of sight. Home still seemed so far away.

Remembering his manners suddenly, Makoto whipped around to thank the stranger with a bow.

“Thank you very much for helping me!” Makoto recited the thanks just as his mother had taught him. Standing straight again, he realized that he had not even introduced himself to the stranger. His mother would have scolded him had she been there. “I am Tachibana Makoto. I am six years old and love chocolate! Thank you for watching over me.”

It was then that Makoto realized that he still had no idea who the stranger was despite having walked through the forest for so long together. And why that strange cat mask….

“And… Um. What is your name?”

The stranger stood motionless next to the thick pillar of the tori. He offered no acknowledgement of Makoto’s gratitude or introduction. As the silence continued, Makoto guessed he would also return home without knowing who the stranger was. The fact did not settle well with Makoto.

“Tomorrow… Tomorrow I will come back, and thank you properly,” Makoto promised with another bow. The cat mask remained silent.

Makoto turned again, this time intent on getting home. His stomach was painfully empty, and his feet hurt from walking through the forest without shoes.

“Its Haru.”

The voice had been small this time, but Makoto had heard it clearly. Expecting the man to have followed him, Makoto turned to speak again to the stranger. But the path and the area around the tori were empty, and Makoto found himself alone again.

It was not too far down the path that Makoto heard his name being called. With a last burst of energy, he began running down the path which eventually grew into a well-worn road. Rounding one last corner, he jumped into the awaiting arms of his uncle. Tears streamed down his face as the fears of the day took hold of him again. His arms wound tight around his uncle. The soothing words of his uncle were soon joined by his father. But it was not until he was in the arms of his mother did his sobbing eventually shuddered into small hiccups.

That night, as he lay in his futon with his family surrounding him, Makoto groggily recalled the strange cat-masked stranger—Haru.

“Mom…” Makoto called out into the dark room. His mother shifted in her futon beside him.

“Yes, dear?” her voice answered through the night air.

“Do you think… there are spirits in the forest?”

After a moment of silence, his mother answered. “Yes.”

The positive answer did not strike fear into Makoto like he thought it would. Instead, it made him curious. Who was Haru? And why would he disappear if touched?

“Mom, are spirits… bad?”

The sound of shifting blankets alerted Makoto of movement before a hand gently began to run through his messy hair.

“Makoto, spirits exist in this world like we do. Don’t you think they would have good and bad times, just like us?”

“I guess so,” Makoto slowly replied, enjoying the gentle tug on his hair.

“Grandpa used to tell a story about how he stumbled into a festival deep in the forest one summer night. He said that all the guests seemed very happy and full of energy. But when he awoke the next morning, nothing was there. He realized that is must have been a spirit festival, and they had done no harm to him. I think spirits want to just exist and be happy. Just like I want to exist and be happy with you and Dad.”

“And brother and sister?”

“Yes, and with brother and sister.”

“Do you think a spirit could be happy existing with a human?”

“Yes, I think they could be friends.”

“I think I could exist very happily with my family if they decided to sleep instead of telling ghost stories,” Makoto’s father interjected teasingly from the opposite side.

“I suppose that will do for tonight,” his mother whispered before shifting over to press a kiss to Makoto’s temple. “Good night, sweetie.”

As the room grew quiet again, Makoto lay very still but very much awake. As he listened to the gentle hum of the summer night, he thought about Haru. He wondered if Haru had a family he was with tonight.

Makoto hoped so.

 

 

It took some desperate begging on Makoto’s part to convince his parents to let him go out to play by himself the next day. In the end, he had to promise to not stray too far and to be home in just a couple hours. Makoto eagerly agreed, and was even more overjoyed when he was handed a couple coins to purchase his own treat.

Knowing he had to be quick, Makoto ran his fastest to the neighborhood convenience store. The store was one his family frequented regularly, so he knew exactly where his favorite treat was located. The bag with his purchase bounced at his side as he then ran up the road he was found on the previous night. At this point, he was not entirely sure of the way. But it felt like the trees parted to reveal the path for him in just the right way because soon enough he found the grand tori just off the now dirt path.

Breathing hard, Makoto paused beneath the bow of the structure. Hands weighing heavily on his knees, he fought to catch some relief after his sprint.

“You came back.”

Makoto face broke into a smile as he straightened up and searched for the voice. The wide eyes of the blue cat mask met his. Haru sat on the stone steps just a couple paces from the tori.

“I promised I would,” Makoto said easily as he made his way off the path and into the woods. Plopping down next to Haru on the stone steps, Makoto dug into the plastic bag he had carried with him.

“Here!” Makoto proclaimed as he thrust a treat into Haru’s direction.

Startled, Haru jumped back and the treat slipped from Makoto’s fingers. It hit the ground with plastic crunch. The smashed blue popsicle he had been holding now appeared to be more of a slushie confined only by its wrapper.

“Sorry,” Haru said belatedly as they both looked down at the melting mess.

“Its okay. I brought one for me too. We can share it.” Makoto said instantly as he grabbed the second popsicle from the bag. “I ran here, but they still got melty.”

Makoto cheerily unwrapped the popsicle and disposed the plastic into the bag. He then took the wooden handles of the popsicle in each hand, and easily split the treat in half. Turning to Haru now, he slowly extended the treat towards him as an offering.

“Thank you for helping me, Haru-chan,” Makoto said with a smile.

The cat mask stared intently at the melting treat. Carefully, his hand reached out and grasped it by its middle, and slipped it out of Makoto’s hand. Pleased, Makoto turned to his own half and vigorously began enjoying it.

This type of popsicle was his favorite. He loved the cold on his tongue and the funny pictures printed on the wooden sticks revealed only when he finished eating.

A soft hum startled Makoto out of his icy enjoyment. Eyes darting towards the noise, Makoto was stunned to find that the wide gaze of the blue cat mask was gone. Instead, it had been lifted partially to reveal a very normal looking mouth. Or it would be save for now the lips were dyed a very artificial blue.

For the first time, Makoto let himself openly stare at his strange acquaintance. His clothes were different from yesterday, this time a plain blue t-shirt and shorts. Beneath the mask, dark hair fluttered with the breeze. His skin was light and even. As far as Makoto could see, there were no horns or hidden wings or extra teeth. Haru looked undeniably very normal. Not spirit-like at all.

“Hey. Your popsicle…”

Blinking out of his thoughts, Makoto turned to look at his own popsicle just in time to see it crumble from its stick and fall to the ground. Embarrassed, Makoto quickly gathered what pieces he could and reluctantly deposited them into the plastic bag. He had not enjoyed that popsicle as much as he wanted. While licking as much blue as he could from his fingers, Makoto watched as Haru finished his own popsicle and placed the little wooden handle into the bag as well. Haru then stood and began to make his way up the stone steps.

Before Makoto would even wonder if this was good-bye, Haru turned back to him from a couple steps above.

“Come on. Lets get cleaned up.”

Grinning, Makoto gathered the trash and ran to catch up.

As they both knelt by the stream to rinse the sugar off their hands and faces, Makoto secretly hoped that Haru would fully remove his mask. But after sipping a little water and patting his hands dry on his shorts, Haru tilted the mask downward again and his face was concealed. Makoto’s curiosity was only heightened.

“Haru-chan… Why do you wear a mask?”

“Drop the –chan,” Haru responded curtly.

“You can call me Mako-chan if you want.”

“You are Tachibana-san.”

“Noo! No one calls me that. Call me Makoto!”

“Then call me Haru.”

Defeated, Makoto could only nod. Tachibana-san referred to his parents. Everyone he cared about called him Makoto or Mako-chan. He wanted Haru to do the same.

“Ok. Haru… Why do you wear a mask?”

Despite their previous animated exchange, Haru was silent a moment before he answered.

“Its nothing special… Why do you always have such a lost puppy look?”

“Lost puppy look? What? I am not a puppy. Mom won’t let me have a puppy even. She told me that Dad is allergic.”

“Ah… but even now you look like one.”

“What? Really? You should tell my mom that then! Maybe she will let me have one,” Makoto said excitedly. He had always wanted a puppy. A little yellow one with floppy ears. Whatever Haru was talking about… maybe that could convince his parents.

Beside him, Haru had fallen silent again. Noticing this, Makoto leaned back in his seat upon the bank and watched him.

“Tell me about your family, Makoto,” Haru requested after a moment.

Chills danced up and down Makoto’s skin suddenly. Haru sounded very soft just then. Almost like he was sad. Feeling the air grow heavy, Makoto fought to answer with energy.

“My family is me and Mom and Dad. Normally, we live in the city, but we visit Uncle every summer. He is really nice and gives me extra dessert and lets me stay up late. When we’ll go home for the fall, Mom says that my new brother and sister will be very close to joining us too. Actually, that probably means Mom won’t let me have a puppy still. She might like the puppy more than my siblings, and that might make them sad.”

“That’s possible,” Haru agrees lightly. “Maybe they will let you get some goldfish instead.”

“Haru! That would be so cool! I never thought about goldfish!”

The affirmation and suggestion both eases and excited Makoto. He definitely would have to ask his parent if he could have goldfish. They would be way cooler than a puppy. Besides that though, he liked that the idea came from Haru. And that Haru did not sound as sad anymore. Making sure that Haru was not sad suddenly was very important to Makoto now.

Eventually, Makoto’s chatting prattled down into a silence. Haru suggested then that it might be time for him to return home, and Makoto begrudgingly agreed. The two made their way through the forest and down the long staircase through the tori. At the base, Makoto promised Haru that he would come by again the next day. Haru hummed his understanding.

The next day, Makoto arrived again and Haru was there waiting for him. And so the summer went.

 

 

As often as he could, Makoto would meet Haru at that old, weathered tori. Though Makoto was never short on things to talk about, sometimes Haru would suggest activities to do as well. Several times, Makoto would accompany Haru as he fished for his dinner. He learned very quickly how to line up a rod and how to cast. He let Haru take care of baiting the hook however. He really could not stand working with the worms and bringing their unfortunate demise. He also learned that Haru really really enjoyed mackerel. In fact, it was the only fish he would accept to catch. The rest were returned to the ocean.

Even more so than mackerel, Makoto learned that Haru loved water. Often as they walked around the forest or beach, Makoto would stop mid-sentence to realize that Haru was no longer walking next to him. At first, this panicked Makoto as his fear of being getting lost was still very strong. Soon however, he learned that Haru’s sudden absence was because he had run off to jump into the nearest body of water. Though it was still startling to realize he was alone, Makoto enjoyed watching Haru in the water. In streams, he would mostly just soak in the shallow pools. In the ocean however, Haru would swim. Makoto liked this option much better. Haru was incredibly fast in the water, and it amazed Makoto. Even more amazing however, was that at these times, Haru would remove his mask.

It was one of those times now as Makoto sat comfortably on the beach with the waves edging up the shore to tickle his toes. Haru was not too far off, vigorously swimming through the sweeping rise and fall of salt water. When Makoto caught sight of Haru running from his side to jump into the ocean spray earlier, he scrambled after him to gather the clothes that came flying across the beach as Haru stripped to his somehow ever present swimming jammers. The clothes were now piled neatly next to Makoto with a rock placed on top to hold them down. However, in his hands, Makoto studied the wide eyes of the blue cat mask.

Haru never swam while wearing his mask. It made sense to Makoto. Swimming with a mask on would be very hard. However, once Haru would make his way back to shore, he would hide his face behind an arm or with his long bangs until Makoto could hand him his mask. Whenever Makoto asked Haru why he wore a mask, he always got the same answer.

“Its nothing special.”

They both sat now on the sand. Makoto was building a sand castle as Haru dried next to him. As Makoto placed a shell on the top of his sandy fortress, Haru sat up beside him.

“Makoto. Are you afraid of the water?” Haru asked smoothly. Mask still facing the skyline. Next to him, Makoto stiffened. His hand jerked the tiniest amount, and one of his mound towers crumbled a bit.

“Not really,” Makoto answered as he grabbed another shell. “I just don’t know how to swim is all. Dad says he’ll teach me.”

The heave and sigh of the ocean filled their silence. The cat mask still unblinkingly watched the water and Makoto tried to fix his mound tower.

“The summer is almost over, Makoto.”

“Yeah. Mom says he will be leaving at the end of the week to head back home.”

Haru did not respond to that comment. Makoto stomach twisted, and suddenly he did not feel like playing anymore.

“Haru, are we friends?” Makoto asked, face low as he intently studied his craftsmanship.

“If you want,” Haru answered nonchalantly.

“Will we still be friends even when we can’t play together?”

“If you want.”

 “Can we be friends, even if I am a human and you are a spirit?”

Haru’s answer was not immediate at that question. Makoto’s mind whirled. He had never mentioned to Haru what his mother had said about spirits. He had never asked what made Haru different from humans. Not only did he fear the answer, but he also feared that Haru would then choose to no longer meet Makoto. Above all, Makoto did not want to lose his friend. Tears prickled at the corners of Makoto’s eyes as the silence grew longer. He did not know what Haru would say, and he was so afraid.

“I will disappear if I am touched by a human,” Haru repeated his line from weeks earlier. “There are many spirits and monsters that live in this area. The people in your town have said that you can lose your heart here, and never be able to return.”

Hands tightly gripping his knees, Makoto fought through tears. “Haru isn’t a monster. Haru is kind. Haru is my friend!”

Beside him, there was a rustle of fabric as Haru dressed. Standing beside Makoto now fully-clothed, Haru suggested that it was probably time for Makoto to head home. Quickly, Makoto wiped at his face and stood up. Together, they walked through the forest. As they came to the old tori again, Makoto felt that he could not go any further. He could not go home. Spinning on his heel, he turned to Haru. Reflexively, Haru took a step back.

“Haru-chan! I promise I will meet you again next summer. I promise! I promise!!”

Makoto determinedly looked up into the blank eyes of the cat mask. It remained silent, but Makoto understood. With a smile as big as he could muster, he turned then and ran home. Tears dry and sadness lifting, Makoto could only believe that as his friend, Haru would be there to meet him.

 

-7-

 

Its not quite the height of the next summer when Makoto makes his way down the now familiar dirt road that passes the tori landmark. Part of him wants to turn around and go back to his uncle’s house. Go home to his family and never have to know disappointment. He presses forward. Not only was Haru his friend, but he was Haru’s friend.

Ahead, he can start to make out the shape of the tori peeking through the surrounding branches. With a deep breath, he pushes forward. Fists balled and eyes squeezed closed, he rushes around the bend and through the tori.

“Careful. You almost ran into me.”

Hesitantly, Makoto opens his eyes. Relief still not quite within his grasp. There Haru was. Standing to his side, hands in his pockets and wide cat mask eyes ever staring. It was Haru. The joy and relief that filled him was exhilarating, and Makoto could not help but laugh.

“Sorry, Haru! I’m was kinda over-excited. But I am here now. What should we do?”

“Lets go swimming.”

And so began Makoto and Haru’s second summer.

 

That summer, Makoto caught his first fish. The two sat perched on an outcropping of rocks. With Haru’s expert guidance, Makoto cast beautifully into the darker, deeper waters. With a determined, silent patience, they waited for a tug on the rod. The twitch in Makoto’s hands alerted them both, and Haru carefully instructed Makoto on how to battle the fish until he had tired it enough to truly reel it in and scoop it up in a net.

“Feel the water, Makoto. It will help guide the fish to you!” Haru urged.

With one final splash, Haru gathered the fish from the water and Makoto’s chest filled with a pride as it was identified as a mackerel. They placed Makoto’s catch beside Haru’s own in a little water-filled bucket they always brought along. Though Makoto had to head home before it could be prepared, he felt satisfied enough knowing that he helped contribute to Haru’s dinner.

 

One hot afternoon, even Makoto could not resist the refreshing coolness of the ocean water. His father had kept his word, and had taught Makoto some basics about swimming. Makoto could now successfully swim across the shallow end of their local pool back in the city. In the ocean however, he did not feel confident in going anywhere where his feet could not solidly touch the bottom. While Haru swam deftly through the waves and floated easily in the darker waters, Makoto kept close to shore. He only dared to wade in to where the water rushed passed his waist.

From this point, Makoto cheered for Haru as he battled against the waves and raced against the current. It times like these that Makoto would imagine that Haru was some sort of fish. The way he moved so easily despite the tossing water. How he was so strong and fluid in the water. Maybe like a dolphin, Makoto finally decided.

As he watched, a sudden heat passed through the water around his ankles. Curious, Makoto peered down to see if some plants or fish had passed by him. He found nothing. Makoto looked up to see if Haru had felt any temperature change. Before he could find the swimmer however, the temperature in the water grew, now nearly scalding his calves and thighs. Fear suddenly shot through Makoto.

“Haru! Haru!” Makoto called as he struggled through the waves to walk towards shore.

“Ha—!”

Makoto’s call was cut short as the sand beneath him gave way and a wave pushed him forward. Suddenly his vision was filled with burning, scathing red. Scrambling for some sort of purchase as the waves surged passed him, Makoto felt something large brush against one of his flailing legs. The salt burned his face and the waves tossed his body. Through it all, clear and low he heard a voice.

“Stay away from Haru. I will eat you, child. Don’t ever touch Haru!”

With a final push, Makoto managed to breach the surface. He crawled quickly through the burning, crashing waves. He let his body fall forward only when his hands reached dry sand. Gasping and disoriented, Makoto lay there. When the foam of the waves surged forward again, the heat still seared his toes.

“Rin.”

Despite the pain, Makoto blearily cracked open his eyes and struggled to look back towards the ocean.

Haru stood just knee deep in the water, back towards Makoto. Despite the sting in his eyes, Makoto could make out that the water surrounding Haru had turned a bloody red. Sternly, Haru called again.

“Rin.”

This time Haru took a commanding step forward as well, and suddenly the red of the water dissipated, returning to its shining, crystal blue. Above it however, the red rose like a mist and concentrated together to create a form.

“Haru! This boy could destroy you. Disappear forever! Forever!! Do you get that?!”

Makoto curled into himself on the sand, shivering suddenly despite the heat. The voice was the very same voice that had rushed through him as he had struggled in the water.

“I can’t let that happen! You are too important to me. No one swims like you. You can’t do this…”

The voice that initially had been demanding and fiery now had weakened gradually into watery pleading. Weakly, Makoto pushed himself upward to face the ocean again.

The red mists had fully dissipated, and revealed only Haru kneeling in the lapping waves. Beside him, a small fish tread water. Sitting up fully, Makoto recognized a dorsal fin. A shiver ran through him again as he realized that Haru was gently running his hand down the length of a small red shark.

“This is my choice, Rin. My choice,” Haru whispered softly.

The crying voice continued. Despite the fear that had just stricken his body, Makoto felt a wave of warm emotion run through him as the voice continued to mourn. An emotion that caused his throat to constrict and vision to blur.

“You should probably go home, Makoto.”

“But… Haru…” Makoto’s voice was rough, and his senses burned with each breath. Still… For some reason it felt wrong to leave.

“I’ll be there tomorrow. Go home.”

The command was final and Makoto was obedient. Stiff and waterlogged, Makoto struggled to rise to his feet. Slipping into his sandals, he slowly made his way to the tree line and then to the tori. The trauma on his body distracting enough that he did not chance a glance back. When he finally made it to the house, only his uncle was home. After thoroughly cleaning and applying salve to his abrasions, his uncle ordered Makoto to rest for the remainder of the afternoon. It was a command Makoto willingly complied with.

That night and the next day, Makoto battled fatigue and fever. Through the haze of his dreams, Makoto repeatedly came face to face with jagged teeth and blood-stained water.

 

 

After three days, Makoto’s mother finally deemed him well enough to play again. However, this time he was under strict instruction not to go swimming without parent supervision. Makoto could not agree more. The experience had thoroughly shaken him to his core. Whatever had been in that water, it had wanted to destroy him. He never wanted to chance an encounter with that hatred again. But the sadness that followed had been almost as troubling. The hatred had been for him, but the sadness had been for Haru. He really would disappear if ever Makoto touched him. The reality of the consequences was stifling.

Still, Makoto found himself on the familiar path into the mountains. Despite everything, Haru has said that he would be waiting for Makoto. That had been days prior. He never wanted to break a promise with Haru. Being with Haru was full of surprises. Having Haru listen to him was relieving. Learning about Haru was a curious mystery. But above all, making Haru sad was forbidden.

At this point, Makoto stood below the decaying tori. Realizing his position, Makoto hurriedly studied his surroundings, eager for Haru to step forward from the shadow. It took a moment longer than usual, but eventually Haru made his presence known with the soft tap of sandals against stone.

“You came.” Haru’s voice was gentle and almost cautious.

“Mom wouldn’t let me out because I was sick,” Makoto supplied before stepping up several stone steps, passing Haru on his way. “Come on. Lets go exploring today.”

Haru hung back a moment, before turning slowly and following the young boy.

The two wondered through the woods. The feeling of being watched never quite left Makoto since the first time he had met Haru. Now Makoto understood that there truly were spirits watching him. Despite the earlier incident, Makoto felt safe. Haru was with him.

Eventually the two were lounging in a small clearing in the forest. The grass wass thick and soft. A gentle wind tossed the blossoms of wild flowers side to side on their stems. Haru had long gone still as Makoto chattered on about his siblings. Ren and Ran were nine months now. Ran had begun to crawl while Ren liked to just roll around everywhere. Staring up into the scattered clouds above, Makoto wondered aloud if Haru would ever get to meet the twins.

When Haru did not answer, Makoto curiously peeked over at him through the bed of grass.

“Haru?” Makoto called.

Besides the steady rise and fall of his chest, Haru did not stir. His blue cat mask staring blindly up at the same sky Makoto was been talking to earlier.

Suddenly, the mystery of what was behind Haru’s mask took hold of Makoto again. He had asked the question dozens of times, and the answer was the same. But if the mask wasn’t special, why wear it in the first place?

Makoto now was kneeling just beside Haru’s head. He could do this. Right now. Finally see what was beneath the mask. Finally know the answer that Haru had kept from him. Though nervous, Makoto’s curiosity beat his better judgment. Haru technically wasn’t his mask, so it should be okay to touch that, right?

With careful fingers, Makoto grasped the edges of the mask. Breath held, he warily lifted it. His every nerve aware of each flutter of hair or sleepy shift. With a final tug, the mask was off and Haru lay exposed before him.

Haru’s face was finally completely exposed before him.

The features were perfectly normal. Two eyes, two eyebrows, a nose, a mouth. And yet, Makoto found his breath stuck in his throat. His fingers trembled around the edges of the lifted cat mask. A cool breeze passed through the clearing, and as if on cue, Haru’s eyes opened with the exhale of the wind.

Shocked, Makoto automatically slammed down the mask, effectively smashing Haru’s face. With a grunt of pain, Haru’s hands immediately rose to massage his flattened face beneath the mask. Makoto tumbled back with stuttering apologies.

“I’m sorry! I am so sorry!” Makoto chanted as he watched Haru shift to lean up on his arms.

“To attack me while sleeping…” Haru grumbled.

“You… You weren’t even asleep, were you?!” Makoto immediately accused.

“I was trying to.”

“Then you were ignoring me?”

“Not really.” Haru muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Are you satisfied now?”

At this, Makoto gave pause. Was he?

“Why do you wear a mask then? You look normal. You eat and sleep and everything. Why bother with a mask?”

With a sigh, Haru rearranged himself so that he was sitting upright and cross-legged. Bringing a hand up, he pinched the bottom of his mask and pulled. The mask fell away easily, and Makoto found it was again hard to breath.

Besides the slight redness of his nose, Haru looked very normal and very human. But Makoto could not help but stare into the deep blue of Haru’s eyes. They shone cool and sparkled as they regarded him

“If I don’t wear a mask, I don’t seem like much of a monster, huh?”

Haru never seemed like a monster to Makoto, even with a mask. Despite that presence in the ocean, the eyes in the forest… Haru was his friend.

Makoto nodded his understanding anyway.

Later, as Makoto walked home, he wondered when the next he would get to see Haru’s beautiful blue eyes again.

 

-10-

 

Makoto was 10 years old and this was his fifth summer with Haru. Ever since the incident when he was seven, Makoto had been especially cautious about being in the water. But watching Haru swim alone for so long, Makoto pressed himself to join. Haru had silently disapproved at his first, but Makoto was adamant. Being here on these hot, sunny days beside the water was pointless if Makoto could not be with Haru. Building his courage, Makoto made small steps in his tolerance of the water through the summer weeks. This summer, he was to the point where he could almost swim in the deeper waters like Haru. Though he was still wary about that presence in the water, he knew that Haru would be there to protect him.

Today, Haru was simply floating on his back, body slowly rising and falling with the dip of gentle waves. Makoto tread water besides him. From this distance, Makoto could study Haru’s visible face. His dark hair fanned out around him, shimmering blue as it danced in the water. Despite spending almost every day on the beach in direct sunlight, Haru’s skin always remained a fair, pale color. Makoto’s own skin grew tan every summer, and his mother was strict on his sunscreen application every day before going out to play. But Haru’s skin never showed any sign of burn or exposure. Floating as he was before Makoto, Haru was beautiful.

Without a second thought, Makoto reached forward to see just how that hair felt swirling between his fingers.

Before he could even fully extend his arm, a searing heat pierced through him and suddenly he was consumed with pain. His legs seized in agony, and became dead weights beneath him. Makoto knew this heat, this fire in the water.

It was the presence again.

“Ha… Ha-Haru!!” Makoto gasped as he fought to stay afloat despite the pain and the sudden choppiness of the water. Only his arms seemed to function while the feeling in his legs was gone and all he could feel was the furious burning. The water seemed to boil around him. Blistering down his throat and scorching his skin.

In a flash, Haru was there. His blue eyes impossibly wide as he watched Makoto struggle.

“Makoto!” Haru exclaimed before surging forward.

“Haru!!” It was not Makoto who responded, but that dark voice again. This time, instead of anger, it was desperation that strained its voice. It appeared now as a great shark, and swam tightly around Makoto’s thrashing form. “He was going to touch you, Haru!! Touch you!!” the voice bellowed.

“Rin! He’s drowning!” Haru yelled back, furiously trying to beat his way through the red waves that heaved against him. “LET ME THROUGH!”

That was the last of their exchange that Makoto could decipher before his head finally sunk below the red water’s surface. Flailing and fighting, he struggled for another gasp of air. But his strength waned, and the fire swallowed him whole.

 

 

“Makoto! Makoto!!”

With a strong reflexive force, Makoto lurched to his side and heaved up the sea water that had filled his lungs. His body then convulsed with a series of coughing fits until finally he lay still again. Each inhale of air burned as it rushed down his raw throat. Beside him, the voice continued to call his name frantically. A shaky exhale escaped his lips, and Makoto opened his eyes.

The sun was bright above him still. The sigh of waves on the shore tickled his ears. Beside him, Haru watched over him, stricken. He was silent at present, but now that Makoto could see him, the panic in Haru’s eyes spoke volumes. They were glassed over in unshed tears and trembled in anxiety. Makoto slowly shifted his head towards Haru’s direction, trying to understand just what those eyes were telling him. Haru drew back then and closed his eyes while shifting his face to the side in a self-protective movement.

Seeing Haru so shaken did not settle well with Makoto. Slowly, Makoto leaned upward onto his forearms. Despite feeling a little heavy and disoriented, there was no blistering pain. Bringing up an arm, Makoto studied the skin there. He then turned to look down his torso and then to his legs. Besides some sand abrasions and slight pruning from being in the water, his skin was perfectly intact. There was no sign of the scorching heat he had felt earlier. Sitting up fully, Makoto turned to Haru.

“Haru… What happened…?” Makoto rasped.

After a moment of silence, Haru turned to face Makoto again. At some point, Haru must have slipped back on his mask because the wide blank expression of the blue cat face responded.

“Rin was trying to protect me…”

“I almost touched you. I wasn’t thinking…” Makoto supplied, guilt suddenly weighing heavily in his stomach.

“He shouldn’t have attacked you. He shouldn’t have tried to drown you,” Haru murmured, fists clenching tight. “You almost…”

“But he saved me… didn’t he?” Makoto realized aloud. Haru flinched beside him.

Makoto’s skin prickled as he remembered that heat. Fire that wrapped tight around him and pulled. Instead of down like he thought however, it must have been to the side. To shore. To safety.

“I should have been able to.  But I can’t because I… I’m…” Haru voice cut off with a wet gulp of air.

“Haru.”

At this, Haru’s head jerked forward. Blank face hiding the trail of tears that gathered at its chin and dripped onto the sand.

“Promise me. Don’t ever. Ever touch me.” Makoto said evenly, eyes earnest and resolute.

The silence that followed calmed Makoto’s heart and he understood. A smile spread across his face as finally tears fell, and Haru sat stunned.

 

-13-

 

Ever since that summer, Haru never asked Makoto to go swimming in the ocean. What water time they had was spent in streams deep in the forest. Sometimes Makoto would catch Haru staring off into the direction of the far sea, and knew that the water must been strong in its call for Haru. A call Makoto personally could not hear, but could see in Haru’s reaction. At these times whenever Makoto would suggest they swim in the ocean, Haru would unwaveringly decline.

“I’m not afraid of Rin, Haru,” Makoto had tried to reason. “I am a strong swimmer now, it would be okay.”

“Its not because of Rin,” Haru answered. “He is gone anyway.”

Makoto wondered where Rin might have gone and if he was okay where he was. It was understood however that that was all Haru had to say concerning the matter. The subject of Rin was not brought up again after that.

With some stubborn persuasion, Makoto eventually convinced Haru to let him tag along for fishing. Though their walks, hikes, and jogs had really strengthened their aerobic stamina and appreciation of the local geography, Makoto could feel Haru’s longing for water. They were finally able to compromise with fishing.

It was mid-day when they hauled in their catch from the out cropping of rocks Haru preferred to fish from. They came to a small camp site they had established the summer prior. It wasn’t anything elaborate. Just a fire pit and a couple good rocks to sit on. Haru eagerly went about cleaning and preparing the fish. They had caught several mackerel, much to his excitement. He skillfully began his well-practiced work. Makoto did not like to clean fish. The first time he had tried, he had to run off and throw up. Ever since, Haru automatically took up the task. Even now, the sounds still made Makoto’s stomach turn.

Makoto’s task was to build and light the cooking fire. It was something his father had taught him how to do some years prior, so when Haru suggested he help in that way, Makoto was eager to prove his resourcefulness. It was a routine they both were comfortable in, much like many of their other interactions.

Even now, they both sat on their preferred rocks next to the fire. Haru savored his meal as he always did when he ate mackerel, his blue mask pushed up slightly so he could eat. Makoto nibbled on his meal absently. In truth something had changed in their routine. Just now, Makoto realized that he was almost as tall as Haru was. He had started middle school earlier in the spring. On his first day back in Iwatobi, he had shown Haru his school uniform. Haru commented that Makoto already filled it out completely despite having two and a half more years to wear it. Makoto had only laughed. Now though, Makoto was solemn.

Haru had finished his mackerel and now was enjoying a beverage Makoto had purchased before they had met at their tori. Haru had hardly changed since Makoto had first known him. Maybe his hair was a little shorter. Perhaps his body a little fuller. But in the seven summers they had known each other, compared to Makoto, Haru had not changed at all. Makoto swallowed thickly when he concluded that there would be a time when he would surpass Haru in physical age. And that time wasn't that far away.

Lost in his thoughts, Makoto only then realized that Haru had grown still in his actions as well. It did not alarm Makoto however. It was something that Haru would unknowingly do occasionally.

“They are speaking to you again, aren’t they? The spirits?” Makoto asked casually before taking a bite of his mackerel. To his displeasure, it had gone cold.

“Yeah,” Haru said after a moment, lowering his head finally to stare into the dying embers of their cooking fire.

“Who was it today? Nagisa? Rei?”

“Nagisa.”

“The spirits really love you...  Don’t they, Haru?”

Haru hummed his confirmation.

It was true. Many spirits seemed to know and care about Haru. Besides passionate, fiery Rin, there was one named Nagisa. Sometimes Makoto thought he could hear his laughter. Like bells jingling in the silence of the woods. Makoto could tell when he was the one visiting judging by how sometimes Haru would abruptly get very annoyed.

Some spirits even revealed themselves to Makoto. Once while Haru napped in a clearing, Makoto had been trying to weave together a crown from the wild flowers like he had seen his mother do once. While his fingers were tangled in leaves and stems, a butterfly landed softly on his shoulder. The fact in itself was shocking, and Makoto had looked at it in awe as its delicate wings flicked up and down gently. Makoto had to restrain an all-out jump however when he heard its voice.

“Human child, please don’t touch Haru. He will disappear,” it whispered.

And then the butterfly was gone with the next gentle brush of wind.

There were many other spirits that talked to Haru. Many spirits that talked to them both sometimes. They were stern in their warning for Makoto, but tentative as they cautioned Haru. And Haru would always say, “Don’t worry. I know.”

Yes, there were many spirits that loved Haru very deeply.

A chill ran up Makoto’s spine just then. Haru turned to him, silently concerned.

Makoto wasn’t cold per se. The woods did shield them from the summer sun, but the fire still crackled at their feet. Haru tossed a couple sticks into the fire, and Makoto ran his hands up and down his upper arms to try to calm the chills that prickled there.

“Haru, do you ever get cold?” Makoto questioned unexpectedly, surprising himself with his own spontaneity.

“Sometimes. Mostly in winter when it gets too cold to swim.”

Winter in Iwatobi. It was something Makoto had never seen. The sea town was always a place of summer and heat and Haru in his silly blue anglerfish sandals. For some reason, Makoto could not picture Haru in the winter.

That Saturday was the last day Makoto had at Iwatobi for the summer. He was able to spend the morning with Haru, and they walked slowly along the beach in a comfortable silence. Eventually, they drew near the bend that ultimately led to the beach that lined the town. Makoto paused and turned to Haru. With the ocean wide and shimmering behind Haru, Makoto could not help the smile that brightened his face. He offered Haru the parcel that he had kept in hand as they had walked, and Haru accepted. Stuffing the wrapping paper into one of his pockets, Haru let the gift unfurl in his hands.

It was a simple blue scarf, nothing particularly remarkable. Makoto had even forgotten to cut off the price tag that twirled now in the wind. Still, Haru brought it up and wrapped it around his neck almost reverently.

“I can’t have you getting sick when I am not here to take care of you. Please wear it when it gets cold,” Makoto instructed, smile only growing as Haru stiffly turned his head to the side.

“You worry too much.”

“I’ll see you next summer,” Makoto promised. “Until then, Haru-chan!”

Makoto turned and departed then before Haru could offer a retort to the childish nickname. A pleasant warmth crawled up Makoto neck and settled on his cheeks.

The spirits really did love Haru, but when would they realize that Makoto did too.

 

-14-

 

It’s the first snowfall in his hometown. Makoto steps off the train and exits the station with the steady flow of the crowd. His school is a block away, at the top of a hill. It’s a fairly dark morning even with consideration for the shortened winter days. The sidewalks are bustling with pedestrians. Men in suits and women in heels pass him as they race to keep their employment punctuality. Mothers are already in lines waiting for the early morning sales from various department stores. Students chatter around him as they take their time to get to school. So much energy and preoccupation. No one seems to notice the frozen precipitation that is slowly making its way down around them.

Makoto extends a hand forward and watches intently as a snowflake comes to rest in his hand. Before Makoto could closely examine it, the snowflake melts into a dot of water in his palm. Stuffing that hand into his coat pocket, he continues to press through the crowd for the remaining block to his school.

Seeing Haru in winter. With snowflakes caught in his hair. Breath white and billowing behind his mask. Haru in a thick, blue coat, laughing as he tosses a snowball aimed for Makoto’s chest. Haru sipping a hot chocolate as they take shelter in an igloo they had made themselves.

Makoto wanted to see Haru in winter.

That wasn’t right. Makoto wanted to see Haru in more than winter. He wanted to see him in the fall too. With trees exploding in warm colors around them. The morning air nippy but the afternoons still warm enough to walk barefoot on the sand.

Makoto wanted to see Haru in spring. To watch the buds appear in the trees and eventually swell and blossom. To catch petals as they fall from the branches above. To lay in new grass, and feel the earth breathe in life.

He wanted to see Haru.

He wanted to see Haru.

He wanted to—!

The sidewalk was slick beneath his sneakers. Makoto had failed to notice the icy film that shone across the pavement. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that he was slipping. He was slipping and the impact was going to hurt. A trail of frozen breath left him as he fell backwards.

A tight grip on his wrist suddenly lurched him forward. Another hand was steady on his back as he struggled to regain his balance.

“Tachibana-san, careful. There’s ice.”

His classmate, Yamazaki-san, pat him heavily on the shoulder before he released him and took a step forward.

“Try not to be late for class,” Yamazaki called over his shoulder as pushed into a jog.

Makoto stood frozen where he had been saved. People passed by him easily, and the snow continued to fall. The ring of the first warning bell finally broke him from his stupor. Stiffly shoving his hands into his pockets, Makoto cautiously began to his make his way up the hill again. No matter how tightly he clenched his fist, the feeling wouldn’t go away. The hand had been large and callused. Warm despite the freezing temperatures.

Haru’s hand wouldn’t feel like that. Makoto didn’t know how Haru’s hand would feel in his.

He wanted to know.

He wanted to touch Haru.

He wished he could touch Haru.

 

-17-

 

It was their twelfth summer together, and Makoto now stood several inches above Haru. He was in his second year of high school and even swam backstroke for his school’s swimming team. The announcement had surprised Haru. Even after all these years, he still was respectful towards the spirit of the water and avoided ever interacting with the ocean and with Makoto at the same time.

But this was something Makoto had set his heart upon changing. His years of living in fear of the ocean were over. He wasn’t quite used to the mass of his body. Even now, he sometimes would catch himself staring down at Haru. Too intently memorizing the swirl of hair that flowed from the crown of his head or comparing their paces as they walked, trying to shorten his so that Haru wouldn’t feel pressured to speed up. Being taller and bigger felt so different, and yet Haru was still Haru. Makoto wanted to show Haru that he had grown. That he could swim. That Haru didn’t need to worry anymore and continue to deny himself the ocean’s embrace. That Makoto wanted to be there with him.

“Haru, lets go swimming today.”

“Not today, Makoto.”

“We should go swimming today. I want to go swimming.”

“Makot—“

“It’s a beautiful day, Haru. I want to swim with you.”

Haru paused at this. Slowly, he raised a hand to grip the side of his mask and gently tilted it upward so that his face was revealed. Blue eyes studied him intently, and Makoto fought to keep his face at ease as he was examined. With a sigh, Haru lowered his mask again. The two altered their course to head towards the shoreline.

Watching Haru swim was everything Makoto remembered it to be and more. His strokes were smooth and kicks powerful. When he would breach to breath after a particularly long dive under, Haru would fling his head side to side to help dispel some of the water from his hair. Makoto tried to watch each one, hoping to burn the motion forever in his memory.

Even better than seeing Haru swim again was actually getting to swim with Haru. Unlike when he was younger, Makoto easily delve into deeper waters. No presence wound around him with deadly intentions. Only Haru, as he wordlessly kept close proximity to Makoto. Sometimes closer than Makoto had ever experienced. Haru often would swiftly pass beside or beneath Makoto with strong dolphin kicks. His current flowed freely across Makoto’s skin. At one point, Haru rose up for air just in front of him, and Makoto’s breath hitched in his throat. The water curved away from Haru as he flipped his hair out of eyes and inhaled deeply. That current hit Makoto square in the chest, and passed by him in a flurry-like embrace. Taking a deep breath, Makoto dove down to follow Haru.

Seeing him underwater was unlike anything Makoto had ever seen. Swimming with Haru like this was unlike anything Makoto had ever experienced. The sky and ocean merged into one as they swam together. The green of the mountains was lost in the blue of the sea.

Later as the two sat on sandy shore, Makoto was still shaken from that sight. The power, grace, and freedom of Haru’s movements… Makoto had been able to feel every one of them. It left him breathless and dazed. His heart pounded and smile ached with its permanence. It was the closest Makoto had ever been to actually feeling Haru. To actually touching him.

Beside him, Haru sighed as he leaned forward from his previous reclined position. Resting his elbows on his knees, he turned his gaze from the ocean to the sky.

“Makoto.”

“Mmm?”

“I think you should know now… what I am.”

“You are my best friend, Haru.”

“Not like that.”

“Its okay. You don’t have to.”

“I do.”

Makoto shifted his position, turning now to better see Haru. A slight fear quivered at the bottom of his heart. But he pushed himself to listen anyway.

“Okay, Haru. You can tell me anything. But that doesn’t change the fact that you are my best friend.”

“Makoto…” Haru began, fiddling nervously with the blue cat mask in his hands. Makoto waited patiently, careful not to press. Haru never was one for storytelling.

“When I was very young, my parents left me on the shore of this beach. I was meant to die. The water god that protects these waters pitied me and saved me. He used his magic to make me something that could survive here. Not a spirit, but no longer human. Instead of going to heaven, I stayed here. The spirits raised me, but they were firm in teaching me that I was not one of them. I am fragile. A life extended with magic is weak, and cannot even handle the touch of a human. If I do, the magic will disappear and I along with it.

“Makoto, I will never—“

“Disappear if touched, kinda like snow, huh?” Makoto gently interrupted then. “Haru, I think of you even in winter. I think of you through all the seasons.”

What Haru was saying sounded more and more like a good-bye. Makoto would not hear it, would not say it. What Haru said was important, and it was true that this was a fate he could not escape. That they could not escape. But for now, just for now…

“Haru… Don’t forget me.”

Perhaps a time would come where they no longer could be together. Where fate or magic or a touch would tear them apart. Until then, Makoto wanted to enjoy every day. He wanted to make memories. To swim and explore. If this was the fate Haru saw for himself, Makoto would make sure what they had until then would be far from meaningless.

“Don’t forget.”

 

 

The summer night air still held the residual heat from a beautiful, sunny day. Makoto walked slowly up the well-trodden dirt path to their tori. It was unusual for Makoto to meet Haru so late, but Haru had instructed him to do so. The yukata he wore was his uncle’s, but fit well enough with the last minute notice. Haru had invited him to attend the Summer Festival of Monsters. It was an event held every summer where spirits and monsters gathered to hold a festival that mimicked the energy and festivity of the ones held by humans. Before, Haru had felt that Makoto would be too young to participate. This year was different.

Even now, as he and Haru made their way through another part of the forest, Makoto had to admit he was nervous. So many monsters and spirits… Would they know he was human? Would they treat him as kindly as many of Haru’s spirit friends? Nervously, Makoto grabbed the back of Haru’s own yukata sleeve, a childhood habit that he was embarrassed to say he had not quite outgrown. Still, Haru let him hold on tightly as they drew closer to the glowing lights and beating drums.

The air was alive with music and laughter. Makoto was surprised to find that the festival looked very much like ones he had attended previously. There was a crowd of what Makoto had to remind himself were spirits and monsters. Haru expertly guided Makoto through them easily, and not one bothered them with more than a brief greeting or cheer.

“The spirits try to imitate the look and mannerisms of humans. Makoto, no one will notice that you are one,” Haru reassured him quietly.

Though his grip on Haru’s yukata did not slip, Makoto felt himself relax and smile. One by one, they visited the stalls that had been set up. Haru purchased fried mackerel on a stick, and Makoto struggled eating a candy apple. Makoto watched in awe as Haru played kingyo sukui. With quick flicks of his wrist, Haru scooped up the little goldfish from their tub and into his bowl. Makoto was truly awestruck as the goldfish themselves cheered with each of Haru’s successes. Eventually, Haru set them free into the little pool again after his paper paddle finally broke. The fish danced happily for them as a thank you.

Together, they tried on different masks at another stall. It was strange to see Haru wear masks besides his familiar blue-faced cat mask. If Makoto did not know Haru so well, he could easily have lost him in the sea of other masks worn by the festival’s guests. Haru was insistent that Makoto try on the mask of a very strange yellow bird. As they walked away from the stall later, Haru informed him that the mask was meant to replicate the face of the great water god who had saved him. Makoto was glad that he had chosen not to purchase it.

The festival continued with a parade and fireworks. Makoto immediately offered Haru the space in the crowd closer to the procession, and Haru pouted.

“I’ve seen this parade many times. Makoto should get the better view.”

“I’m taller than you!” Makoto reminded him needlessly. “I can see fine from here.”

“But Makoto should have the best spot,” Haru grumbled even as he shifted carefully forward to where he had wanted Makoto to stand.

“No need to be uselessly gentlemanly. This isn’t a date or something.”

“That’s exactly what it is,” Haru murmured below him.

A blush ran rampantly up Makoto’s neck to fill his face. His cheeks were almost as red as the drunk line of spirits currently dancing sloppily before them.

“Oh.” Makoto gasped, dumbstruck. The line of taiko drummers echoed the rapid beating of his own heart pounding in his ears.

The firework show colored the sky as the parade ended. Makoto grasped Haru’s yukata sleeve again, not out of fear this time, but a desire to be close to him. To stay connected to him as the crowd began to dissolve as the last firecracker blossomed and sizzled above them. To stay as close as he could dare even now as they began to walk down the beach towards town. Haru made no mention of the extra weight on his sleeve.

The ocean breeze felt cool compared to the heat of the crowd and festivities from earlier. Makoto breathed it in deeply.

“I think I want to go to school here, Haru. I will attend the community college here and eventually find a job here too. That way, I can stay close to you.”

At this, Haru abruptly stopped walking. Makoto paused automatically beside him.

“I can’t wait until then. Once you go, I couldn’t stand another round of seasons alone. I would walk through crowds to be with you.”

What was Haru saying? He couldn’t possibly do that. Wouldn’t do that. Instead of a promise, it sounded almost like a confession. A weakness Haru was ashamed of. Haru wasn’t saying he would face crowds to be with Makoto. He was saying that he couldn’t. Haru was trying to say good-bye.

“But Haru—“

Before Makoto could finish, he was blinded with a sudden darkness as Haru slipped the blue cat mask from his own face and placed it upon Makoto’s. Arching to the balls of his feet, Haru leaned up and pressed a kiss to the mouth of the blank-faced cat mask. Beneath, Makoto swayed with the light pressure.

Leaning away, Haru’s blue eyes sparkled much like the moon reflected upon the still blue waters beside them. Through the small eye slits of the mask, Makoto could see Haru’s pale cheeks flush crimson. And yet at the same time, Makoto hardly could see anything at all. His own pulse pumped wildly in his ears, and he could not manage to find a single word to say.

Haru took another step back, and finally turned to continue the walk to town. Somehow, Makoto’s grip on Haru’s yukata sleeve remained, and he was tugged forward. Still dazed. Still speechless. Still very much in love with the silent man before him.

A peel of laughter broke Makoto from his trance. Two masked children bumped him thoughtlessly as they chased each other down the shoreline. He watched automatically as they passed Haru ahead of him. One slipped in the sand, and Haru quickly grabbed the child by the wrist.

The child quickly apologized, before turning and running to catch up with his friend. Makoto walked forward and called after the child to be careful. He watched worriedly as the children continued to run and play without a care.

“Makoto!”

Turning back to Haru, Makoto froze as he realized a blue light glowed where Haru’s raised left hand was supposed to be.

“Those children! They were human!?” Makoto wheezed as shock paralyzed him.

Haru met his terrified gaze and nodded.

And he then smiled.

“Come here,” Haru called as he lifted his right hand to reach for Makoto.

Makoto immediately extended his own hand and met Haru’s half way. They pulled each other into a desperate embrace. Haru was solid and warm against him. His smaller fame fit perfectly in Makoto's arms. Haru tucked his head beneath Makoto’s chin, breath hot against his neck.

“I love you, Haru! I love you so much!!” Makoto cried as he tightened his hold around his friend.

“I feel the same,” Haru whispered before he pressed a kiss to Makoto’s collarbone and then to his neck.

“I love you, Makoto.”

The light intensified with Haru’s words, and then he was gone.

Arms empty, Makoto crumpled forward. The tears that streamed down his face collecting in the dip of the mask still securely fastened around Makoto's head.

On his knees, broken in sorrow, Makoto cried long into the night.

And as his tears fell, around him spirits began to rise. Through watery eyes, he watched their glow in the darkness. Their voices were rose softly, like a prayer in the wind.

 

“Haru is gone.”

“Haru was touched by a human.”

“Haru is gone”

“Haru was embraced by a human.”

“Haru is gone.”

“Haru finally was embraced by the human he loved.”

 

Haru is gone.

 

-20-

 

“Makoto! How’s the writing going?”

The summer sun shone relentlessly through the open window. The tapping of Makoto’s typing continued vigorously. Beside him, his uncle walked up with a plate of sliced watermelon. Makoto was on break from university. It was summertime in Iwatobi.

“Its coming along,” Makoto sighed as he paused to stretch, body stiff after such pointed focus.

“Has the boy met the shark monster yet?” his uncle asked as he settled into a seat at the table Makoto was set up at. With a crisp crunch, Uncle took his first bite of watermelon.

“Not quite. He will soon though.”

“Why do they always have to be separated at the end? That’s so sad. Do you really want your first publication to be such a sad one?” his uncle complained beside him.

Makoto only laughed, and leaned forward to grab a slice of watermelon for himself.

“Careful now, we can’t eat too much. The twins won’t let us go unscathed if there isn’t any left when they come home from a full day at the beach,” Uncle cautioned despite already working on his second, and a third dripping in the other hand.

“I will go buy another one, if it comes to that.”

“Nah, nahh. I can’t have that. This piece is my last anyway. You just be careful and not spoil any of your notes with seeds.” The chair scraped against the floor as his uncle stood again.

“Thank you, Uncle. Its really good, especially since its so hot today.”

“Yeah, it’s a hot one this year.” Uncle called as he made his way down the hall towards the kitchen.

Makoto smiled to himself before carefully taking another bite of watermelon.

Summers still made Makoto’s heart grow heavy with memory and with loss. Despite that, Makoto chose to come to school in Iwatobi. He was studying creative writing, and worked part-time at the local pool. He specialized in teaching young children how to swim.

It was true, the story he was working on had a rather sad ending. But Makoto’s perspective on his own personal story was far from sad. In simplest terms, it was hopeful.

It first came as Makoto had walked to school on a rainy day after that last summer. He heard it then.

Later, on a boating trip with his family, he felt it.

Each night, he would look up into the star-filled sky shining above the harbor. There he could see it.

 

Haru’s voice in the rain.

Haru’s scent in the ocean breeze.

Haru’s eyes in the night sky.

 

Haru wasn’t gone. He was there. He was waiting. Makoto just had to wait too. He had to be patient for that summer where he could see Haru, and embrace him again.

 

And until that summer, Makoto would continue to laugh. To cry. To hope.

 

Makoto knew Haru would keep his promise. He would never forget.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww! I can't believe I finished this in time. Happy Birthday Makoto! (you are a precious cinnamon roll, and I failed horribly at trying to write you as a believable 6 year old). This was inspired by the story Hotarubi No Mori E. If you haven't seen it, I highly encourage you to watch or read it. I listened to its soundtrack during the majority of the time I spent writing this. (That credit song still makes me cry).
> 
> Also, I want to give a shout out to the lovely lady this was written for: KoneKat! Her writing is amazing, and I get so excited every time she updates. Her tumblr also is incredible, so please check that out! I was truly humbled to know I was writing this for her. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you like my writing or just want to cry with me about the perfection that is Makoto, check out my tumblr! You can find me as ExquisiteWallflower. (seriously though, I cry a lot about him there)


End file.
